farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Masahiro
Masahiro (more commonly known as Kappa) is one of the most infamous and well-known members on the official Farfa Discord. He is a Cir and currently the rank 8 on the server, while also being the only non-subscriber to be on the top 10 members on the server. He is the infamous creator of the non-sub gang and considered to be the biggest sperg on the server by the other members of the Farfa Discord. Background Kappa was born on 24/11/2000 and he is from African descent, he is bald just like Farfa and he has been playing the game since the start of the Xyz Era (2011). Before joining the Farfa Discord server, Kappa was an active member of the youtuber dpYGO's discord server and was also an infamous member in that discord but always dodged those server's only mod (dpYGO himself) because of timezones. After a while, Kappa started finding dpYGO's content lame so he decided he would do foolish mischiefs to get intentionally banned by shitposting about the deck DinoRoids. And so Kappa ended up on the Farfa Discord after getting banned from this other server. History Anthony Field as Kappa, PSY is Black Man, Shin Ramyun Black PSY Anthony Field is beard Murray Cook is shirt checked Greg Page is cancer Jeff Fatt was sleeping Rolf Harris is glasses Tim Finn is beard. Early Days Kappa first joined on 31/5/2018 and he would sperg a lot around, though Kappa claims this didn't matter too much because back in the day everyone was a sperg. During his early days he would try to hard climb the ranks to be the first to get to Cir so he could T-Pose on everyone on the server, he found it funny that other members would get mad at him for being a sperg and he also enjoyed talking to people like Supa and make fun of Nightgrip. Kappa would race with the other members (Seb and Berri) to be the rank 1 on the server while the reigning number 1, Brio, was on hiatus. He eventually accomplished the feat on August 8, 2018, but he then would go on a hiatus himself for a month, right before reaching the Draghig role and relinquish the number 1 spot to Berri on September 3, 2018, while still on hiatus. Kappa admitted that he went on a hiatus, because he spent the entire month procrastinating indoors, eating, sleeping, watching anime and being addicted to Horizon Zero Dawn and he claims that due to this he became a hermit. Kappa eventually returned but he was a changed man (not really, because he is still considered a sperg by both the old and modern users of the Farfa Discord). Even though he was officially a Farfa Subscriber, he disconnected his twitch account to his discord so he wouldn't have a Subscriber role on the discord, he proclaims that it would hide the fact that one is a Graff/Draghig which he considers way more important roles than simply being a Subscriber and he also heard that there's usually a lot of drama in Subscriber chat and he is not a fan of such things. Another reason he has grown to despise the Subscriber role was due to the huge number of White Subs. Non-Sub Gang Era After noticing that the conversation on #general-chat would often die due to the fact that subscribers would be way more active on #subs-and-patrons and that most non-subscribers were whitenames plus due to having realised that his twitch subscription had expired, on 22/10/2018 Kappa started a meme/movement called the #non-sub gang, which was an attempt at trying to revitalize #general-chat to its former glory from the old days. Alongside with the # came various memes that he and Skrelpling made. This trend that he started made him even more infamous in the Farfa community, but Kappa did not care about what others though of him, he would even find funny the interactions he got with the people that scoffed at him/ called him a sperg. Kappa didn't believe that anyone on the server truly hates him. Second Hiatus On the 18th of December, 2018, Kappa went on #general-ygo and said he would disappear from Discord for a while and effectively left all discord servers he was in, not just the Farfa Discord. He claims he will be back in the Summer. While gone, Aontas assumed the position as leader of the Non-Sub Gang. Present Days Comeback On the 24th of March, 2019 Kappa came back to the Discord server due to being asked to by Supa. His first message coming back was "Who called". After Kappa came back he said that he doesn't advocate for the non-sub gang anymore. This marks the true end of the Kappa era of the non-sub gang. On the 20th of April, 2019, Kappa achieved Cir status in #rogue-theory. Kappa's favorite decks are: Scrap, Crusadia, Chain-Beat, Blue-Eyes, Gishki and he also finds Salamangreats pretty good. Participation in events Kappa didn't partake in The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht. Kappa entered the Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament with the structure deck "Structure Deck Yugi Moto". He lost to Randuin on the second round. Fun fact Kappa's main online nickname, Masahiro, is a reference to the Japanese video game director and game designer best known as the creator of Kirby and Super Smash Bros, Masahiro Sakurai. His profile picture is that of a fat black man because sometimes the pictures on the Wikipedia page of Masahiro Sakurai would be changed to the picture of the black gentleman that is used as Kappa's profile picture. Category:Characters